Not like the other boys
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: Shane watches Reed perform and suddenly feels like he has to leave if he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Because Reed...is seriously sexy on stage :) A very mild M


**This story is for Ana, one of the most amazing people ever. She prompted this and I really hope she likes it or else I don't get to go and** **visit her in Spain XD**

And by extension this is also for Sara because she kind of screamed "Hell yes" when Ana asked for this.

I love you both and I'm happy to have met you :*

* * *

Shane followed Reed's small form as he was dragged towards the stage by the twins. He kept glancing over his shoulder to see if Shane was coming after them.

As if he thought he would find something better to do. As if there was something Shane would rather be doing than watching his personal little angel sing his first solo on stage.

He settled himself as close to the stage as he could manage and waited patiently for the performance. There were group numbers that made the crowd stand up and dance along with the Warblers, there were heartfelt duets, there were love songs and then there was a single voice, coming from a single person standing on stage.

Soft brown curls bouncing adorably, doe eyes searching the audience timidly but hopefully before calming down when they found what they were looking for, tiny hands cradling the microphone and that gorgeous body finally out of the uniform.

Shane's mind was reeling with want as he saw the petite blonde standing there in his skin-tight jeans tucked in knee-high, brown leather boots, his torso covered with a crisp white shirt and a beige cardigan. He was so so small but somehow so sexy it made Shane drool at the sight.

And then there was music and the angel on stage was singing and sweet lord Shane wasn't gonna survive.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_could u be the devil, could you be an angel_  
_your touch magnetizing_  
_feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_  
_you're not like the others, futuristic lovers_  
_different DNA, they don't understand u_

_You're from a whole other world_  
_a different dimension_  
_you open my eyes_  
_and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Reed felt like the song was way too bold to be sang by him but it was the way he felt.

Shane was not like the other boys. He just marched into his life and refused to let go. He made Reed want things he didn't think he would ever want from anyone. Every touch they shared up until that moment was more than innocent, friendly, undemanding. And somehow it still made Reed's skin tingle, and made his mind spin. He wanted Shane. He wanted to be held by him and kissed by him and he wanted to be wanted back.

Somehow his confusion was replaced by love and he knew he had fallen for the goofy dancer. He wished he was brave enough to tell him, he wished Shane forgot about his promise to just be his friend and repeated that he liked him so Reed could just say "I like you too" without the risk of being rejected. But Shane was being the perfect gentleman and with the exception of the brief hand holding in the twin's labyrinth he was acting exactly like a friend would. Reed sadly thought that that probably meant Shane was over him.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_  
_take me, t-t-take me_  
_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_  
_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_  
_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Shane stared at the boy on the stage like he was the biggest miracle the world has ever seen. And to be quite honest, to him he was. Beautiful, sexy, cute…and completely unaware of it. It confused the dancer. How could he stand there, on that stage singing the demand to be kissed and touched and not know what that did to people. To Shane.

It was like he was doing it on purpose. He asked Shane to give him time, to be his friend…and then he turned around and acted like a sex god in front of the biggest crowd Dalton has ever seen.

His slim hips were swaying and every time he turned around Shane would glance at his round butt and every step he took made him think about having those skinny legs around him and he was going crazy.

He unbuttoned the top button on his jacket and lifted his decorative dog tags to press against his neck hoping the cold metal would help calm his craving. It didn't really do much.

_You're so supersonic_  
_wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers_  
_your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other/another world_  
_a different dimension_  
_you open my eyes_  
_and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Oh wow he was oblivious-Shane thought as he stared at Reed ,now completely engrossed in his music, strutting around the stage, belting the provocative lyrics and attracting so many looks Shane was really close to jumping on to the stage, picking the little blondie up and carrying him far away from everyone; where he could keep him safe and kiss him and hold him forever, and they wouldn't even have to wear clothes ever again and…whoa…when did his pants get so tight.

Glancing down horrified he realized he was really…REALLY turned on and there was a crowd of people around him that could notice because his pants hid nothing, and there were Evan and Ethan smirking at him knowingly and he realized that they would tell Reed the second they got the chance to.

And Reed would be upset because he still didn't know if he liked boys and he still wanted Shane to be his friend and friends didn't get boners because of other friends…and wow he had to get out of there before Reed saw that he was all hot and bothered because of him.

Casting one more look at the miracle on stage he shrugged his jacket off throwing it over his arm to cover his…lower area and stumbled his way out of the crowd missing the confused and hurt look on the singer's face.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_  
_take me, t-t-take me_  
_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_  
_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_  
_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Reed followed Shane's exit sadly but still delivering his lyrics perfectly in tune and on time. But the feeling behind it was gone. The seduction of the song was lost since Shane was the only person Reed ever wanted to seduce…and he left.

Was he that bad? Was Shane really so sick of him and his insecurities that he decided he couldn't even stick around to hear his song? And why did he always have to let his fears ruin things for him?  
He knew he wanted Shane, he knew he was in love with him. And still he allowed himself to sabotage it.

And what was up with Shane? If he was so tired of waiting for him why didn't he just say so? Why did he come to him, and hold his hand, and hug him if he didn't want him anymore?

A flare of anger and hurt bubbled up inside him and he decided to find Shane and ask him after his song was done.

And Jesus Christ was this the longest song in the history of ever or what?

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
i wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you i risk it all  
all_

Back in Windsor common room Shane threw himself onto the sofa burying his head into the cushions. His erection edged away slightly but the faint sound of that angelic voice could still be heard and it made Shane's skin crawl with need.

Why did he have to be so tempting when he wanted Shane away from him? Why did he have to have that perfect skin, and those kissable lips and that tiny body that would fit onto his lap perfectly?  
Shane groaned feeling the traitorous blood rush back down and he wanted to die from his own inability to control his body.

His life seriously sucked, he thought as the last chorus of that god damned song echoed through the Dalton property.  
_  
Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_  
_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Reed thanked the audience for their maniacal applause, feeling grateful and bashful and proud of himself for doing that all by himself. But the feeling that shadowed all was the one of confusion mixed with hurt and disappointment.

Getting off the stage he was crushed into a bear hug from the twins and when they finally let him go Evan leaned in and whispered "try the common room on the second floor" before giving him a little push in the right direction.

Tripping over a stray ball of used duct tape he steadied himself by grabbing a nearby chair before straightening up and walking into the Windsor house and going for the common room Evan told him about.

He approached the door carefully and pulled the doorknob silently. Stepping in he frowned when he found it empty wondering what kind of prank were the twins pulling this time.

Ready to leave he turned around to go out when a whisper startled him and he walked back in going towards the couch and catching the sight of dark brows curls on the armrest.

"Shane?"-he asked quietly and flinched when the taller boy jumped from his seat blinking at him stupidly.

"Reed…hey…hi…what are you doing here?"-Shane flailed around like an idiot.

"Evan told me to check the common room on the second floor."-Reed shrugged and Shane felt like an idiot for hoping Reed came to find him.

"You were amazing out there."-Shane said because he couldn't get the image of Reed on that stage out of his head.

Reed blinked at him before scoffing and muttering a silent "yeah right" to himself.

Shane frowned and stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"Reed, what's wrong? I just told you you were absolutely perfect and you just dismissed it like you didn't believe me."-he asked confusedly.

"That's because I don't."-Reed said quietly avoiding his eyes.

"What? Why? Reed…your voice is amazing and you looked beautiful up there on that stage and…"

"Is that why you ran out of there like someone was chasing after you with a poorly coordinated outfit?"-Reed spat and then covered his mouth like he couldn't believe that he just said that out loud.

"You think…oh god…you think I left because I didn't like it…because I didn't like _you?"-_Shane's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself for not thinking things through.

"Is there another explanation?"-and obviously Reed was feeling brave today.

"Of course there is. Reed you could have stood there making fart noises with your armpits and I would have thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."-Shane said earnestly and Reed scoffed.

"Like I would EVER do that."-he scrunched his little nose disgusted, making Shane smile at the cuteness.

"Well IF you ever did…I'd find it beautiful."-Shane repeated to a confused little Warbler.

"Why then?"-Reed asked shyly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? You promised you'd watch me sing and then I saw you leave and I thought you hated it and now you said that you didn't hate it and so I don't understand."-he finished awkwardly.  
Shane sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, realizing he'll have to tell the truth. And god was that the most embarrassing thing ever?

"Reed…I…okay look…I know I promised to be your friend, I know that's what you want from me and I can do that…I can be your friend. But I can't just pretend not to feel what I feel for you. And sometimes it gets hard to hide it around you when you're so…ugh"-he hid his face in his hands embarrassedly.

"I'm what?"-Reed asked confused out of his mind.

"You're beautiful, and you're sweet, and you're so so sexy Reed and I can't help but being in love with you and wanting you and failing miserably at being your friend because I imagine holding you in my arms and calling you mine and kissing you until you can't breathe and…."-a pair of soft lips cut his rant short and his brain stopped working momentarily.

He couldn't even control his movements to kiss back and he felt Reed tense and start breaking the kiss. Pulled out of his stupor by the possibility of losing the heavenly feeling of those lips on his he wrapped his arms around Reed's waist holding him tightly and pulling him closer, kissing back with all he had.

Reed's arms locked around his neck and he gasped when Shane lifted him up with one hand splayed on the small of his back, using the other to lift his thighs around his waist. Holding him tightly he walked to the sofa and sat down, placing the artist into his lap, never leaving his lips and never loosening his grip.

"Reed…does this mean…"

"I'm in love with you too."-Reed said softly before smiling at him and ducking his head in shame as he realized he was straddling Shane and their…intimate parts were really close and that was really scary and…oh…

Shane slid his wide palms over his ass and pulled him closer as he lifted his own hips and their erections brushed against each other and Reed clutched his curls, trembling desperately in his arms.

"Shane…I…"-he started but he really had no idea what to say. Up until a few days ago he had no idea that he even liked boys and now he was sitting on top of one ready to grind against him and he surprisingly had no problem with that.

"Reed we don't have to do anything more than we did just now. Just kissing you is enough. Just tell me you'll be with me? Tell me I get to call you my boyfriend in front of everyone and know that you're only mine."-Shane sighed heavily and rested his forehead against Reed's chest.

Reed threaded his fingers through his curls again and tugged until he got him to lift his head and look at him.

"Yes I want to be with you. And…I want…I..."-he trailed off not really knowing how to say what he wanted.

"I'll give you anything. Just tell me what you want?"

"I…oh god…"-he realized he'd never be able to say it so he wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in between as he timidly rolled his hips against Shane's whispering a quiet "please" to the dancer.

Shane caught on immediately and he returned his hands on their position on Reed's ass cheeks, squeezing lightly and guiding his cautious moves until he showed him the rhythm that would be pleasing to the both of them.

Reed cried out softly and Shane held him closer, one hand running back up to caress his back soothingly as they rocked together panting and gasping and just wanting each other desperately.

Reed's movements sped up and Shane could feel his tiny body tense as he hugged him even closer trying to hide himself inside his arms and neck.

Shane felt his damp breath on his earlobe and it made him shudder as he balanced on the edge of oblivion, waiting for Reed to tip over with him.

"Shane…I'm gonna…"-Reed moaned as his hips lost their rhythm almost completely.

"I know baby. You feel so good. I love you angel. Let go for me."-Shane urged him lovingly squeezing his ass and turning his head towards him to nip at his neck and that was all it took for Reed to almost scream as he came, shaking in Shane's arms and rocking against him until Shane was following him into the world where nothing mattered but the two of them, sated and sweaty and so in love it hurt.  
Shane brushed his curls back from his forehead when he came to himself and smiled gently at him when he blushed violently.

"You're perfect."-he told him because to him he really was.

"You're the perfect one. And…I love you."-he said snuggling back into his arms not caring about the mess I his pants.

"I love you too beautiful."- he said as he cradled him in his arms and listened to him hum softly.

* * *

"Shane?"

"Yes angel?"

"I'm all icky."

"Do you want to get cleaned up?"

"Do I have to get up to do it?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"But I thought you were icky!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
